1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and fixtures and, more specifically, to a Stake Driver Apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for local building codes to require the use of a variety of erosion and contamination control systems at construction sites. One such system involves the placement and securing of lengths of straw wattle along open ground in order to prevent dirt erosion from rain and other water incursion. FIG. 1 depicts the common arrangement for the installation of an erosion control wattle.
A berm 10 is formed by placing a length of straw wattle 12 (which is essentially straw bound into long cylindrical lengths) to span an open area, such as along a dirt slope. The wattle 12 will not remain in its position unless or until it is held there by stakes 14. The stakes 14 are conventionally driven through the wattle 12 until they are embedded into the ground, ideally at a spacing of six stakes per twenty-five foot section of wattle 12. Historically, there has been great difficulty driving the stakes 14 through the spongy straw wattle 12. The worker is forced to hold the stake 14 and wattle 12 with one hand, while using the other hand administer the hammer strikes to the stakes 14. In addition to being quite difficult and even dangerous, it is also very time-consuming, particularly if the safer, two-person approach is employed.
A number of prior devices exist for the purpose of driving stakes into the ground. One such device is disclosed by Beard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,494 for a “Stake Driver.” The Beard Stake Driver enables the user to drive stakes into the ground, but is not well adapted for use with a straw wattle, since use of the device does not allow the user to hold the wattle in place while driving the stakes.
Stachler, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,479 for a “Hand Operated Impact Tool” describes a stake driver having a cylindrical metal weight for aiding the user in driving stakes. Like Beard, however, Stachler has no provision to assist in holding the straw wattle in place or holding the stake above the wattle when beginning to drive the stake.
Reardon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,672 discloses a stake driver attachment for “use with a handheld jackhammer.” The Reardon device allows for power-assisted driving of the stakes, but does not assist in the positioning of the stakes, or holding of the wattle in place.
J. S. T. McDowell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,985 is similar to Stachler, but also fails to aid in positioning the stake and/or wattle. Stauth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,088 employs a sliding sleeve/weight, but also fails to assist the user in holding the stake or wattle. Finally, Neumarkel, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0257113 discloses a slide-hammer-type design that requires both of the user's hands, but does not aid in the holding of the wattle.
What is needed is a stake driving apparatus that is particularly well suited for the difficult job of securing a straw wattle (or other thick items) to the ground using stakes.